Game consoles can not only display virtual events or actions, but may also provide for the ability to simulate real world events based on inputted data. For example, game consoles such as Microsoft's Xbox, Sony's PlayStation, or Nintendo's GameCube, can provide input for data and then display or simulate this data that may correspond to real world events or actions.
A hang-time determining device, with enhanced information providing capabilities, could be used to input such data to any given game console. For example, a hang-timer device could provide hang-time data, speed data, orientation data, position data, and the like. Such data would provide a game console with enough information to recreate virtually events recorded with the hang-timer in the real world. A snowboarder, a skier, or a mountain biker could wear such a hang-timer device, record his actions while wearing it, and then recreate or simulate these actions in a game console. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism, such as an enhanced hang-timer, that could provide the relevant data to allow a game console to simulate the actions of a hang-timer wearer.